


The chase is half (more like 7/8ths of) the fun

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the fae darts past him, and a moment later Derek darts past, shifted to beta form and growling. Stiles watches as he catches the creature in a clawed hand and spins to run after another. <br/>.....<br/>Stiles looks away from the impromptu staring contest that they apparently entered into, and gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chase is half (more like 7/8ths of) the fun

It starts with the faeries. Of course, Beacon Hills being the place it is, they’re not friendly mystical creatures. They’re tiny, yes, and leave glitter behind everywhere, but they’re also murderous bloodthirsty assholes with an extreme love of violence.

So it starts with the murderous faeries. To be accurate, it starts with the end of the murderous faery business, when they’re rounding up the stragglers to banish back to the fae realm (what have their lives become, honestly).

Stiles is keeping fairly out of the chase part, because he’s not an idiot, thank you very much. He has enough self-awareness to know he can’t run fast enough to catch any of them, so he’s letting the wolves handle that part. Which means he’s watching again. Which he’s not complaining about.

One of the fae darts past him, and a moment later Derek darts past, shifted to beta form and growling. Stiles watches as he catches the creature in a clawed hand and spins to run after another. This side of Derek seems strange, unfamiliar. Normally Derek is so obviously tense and controlled, but looking at him now, the difference just so obvious Stiles can’t believe he hasn’t noticed before.

He decides to shelve the ‘thinking about it’ that’s going to go on until after they’ve dealt with the latest threat though, because it’s up to him to banish the bloodthirsty creatures that the others have caught.

….

It’s later, sitting on Scott’s couch with the rest of the pack scattered around the room in various states of consciousness and Scott snoring loudly in his ear, that he remembers what he noticed in the woods. Derek’s sitting in the corner of the room, flicking through his book, and Stiles takes the opportunity to study him. He’s tense again; Stiles can tell from the set of his shoulders, and trust Derek Hale to be tense in a room full of his friends, and relaxed when chasing down murderous asshole faeries.

Derek looks up and meets Stiles’s eyes, and raises an eyebrow, so he clearly wasn’t being as subtle with the staring as he’d thought. Ah well. Derek doesn’t look too murderous.

Stiles looks away from the impromptu staring contest that they apparently entered into, and gets an idea.

…

He’s refined his idea into a plan by the next time the pack meets. Stiles waits until Derek leaves the room for the kitchen, and follows him out. Derek gives him a look when he walks in, the patented Derek Hale ‘what are you doing’ look, but Stiles ignores it and saunters over to where Derek’s grabbed himself a bag of chips.

Stiles decides to just go for it, and grabs the chips from Derek’s hand. He’s about to run away, in the hopes Derek chases after him, but he overlooked the fact that Derek’s reflexes are a lot faster than him. The chips are snatched back with a narrow-eyed expression before Stiles even takes a step away. Derek walks out of the kitchen, leaving Stiles to refine his plan. Clearly he needs better ideas.

…

His next plan of attack is genius, if he does say so himself.

Okay, it’s maybe not genius, but it’s better than the last plan at least.

He’s standing in the clearing the pack use for practice, clutching Derek’s jacket (which he stole earlier) and waiting for Derek to show up. Which he does, scowling and definitely still tense. Well, that’s what Stiles is here to fix. In some roundabout way.

“What the hell are you doing.” Derek growls, refusing to use punctuation like a normal person, as always.

“It’s for your own good.” Stiles says, which he thinks is pretty enigmatic and cool, but probably just comes across as idiotic. Ah well. He turns to run, so Derek can follow and get his chase going or whatever, but runs straight into Scott who grabs Derek’s jacket and throws it back.

“What are you doing dude?” Scott asks, and Stiles sighs. Time to refine the plan even further.

…

So Stiles spends about a week doing various annoying things, and stealing various items, in the hopes that Derek will just chase him already. Nothing works, not even throwing sticks into the forest and shouting fetch in the hopes Derek will get so pissed he decides to maul Stiles. Eventually he cracks. He’s not an overly patient person; this is a fact of life.

“Will you just chase me already!” he yells at Derek, after aforementioned stick throwing incident.

Everyone stares at him. It’s kinda uncomfortable actually; he’s remembering abruptly why he doesn’t like being the centre of attention. Also, he really didn’t think about what that statement would sound like without context. Oops.

“Okay, I’m gonna go.” Scott says after a minute, when no one moves. The rest of the pack follows him in some sort of silent agreement that Stiles has gone insane, leaving Stiles alone with Derek. Oh god.

“What?” Derek asks, apparently too surprised to stop himself using punctuation for once. Stiles would be impressed, if he wasn’t currently incredibly mortified.

“Nothing?” Stiles tries, to no avail. Derek continues to glare. Stiles breaks. “Okay, so I saw you chasing stuff and you kinda looked like a happy puppy and I wanted you to chase me so you’d loosen up a bit okay.”

Derek stares at him for a while, then out of nowhere stars running for Stiles. Stiles doesn’t even make it two steps before Derek catches him, hand clutching the back of Stiles’s hoodie. Stiles squeaks.

“Okay, I see the fundamental flaw in my reasoning now” Stiles says when Derek doesn’t let go of him for a long moment. “Clearly chasing me isn’t exactly fun, or long lasting.”

Derek doesn’t move, his hand still clutched in Stiles hoodie, and Stiles doesn’t even see the kiss coming. It’s quick and light, and Derek’s gone before Stiles can even process what just happened.

“You bastard.” Stiles says, taking off running in the direction Derek went. Time for a chase then.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So how about Stiles noticing when Derek chases down bad guys he gives in a little more to his wolf? So he looks kinda happy and playful? So Stiles takes it upon himself to make the Sourwolf smile, by getting Derek to chase him (usually around the kitchen by doing dumb things) and at trainings? Yeah?
> 
> Sorry for being absent for so long! I was in italy for a week, and I've pretty much only just started feeling human again after so little sleep and coach journeys from hell...
> 
> I hope this isn't tired incoherent rambling....
> 
> [Come say hi, or prompt me here! ](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
